Remote control cars are enjoyed by many. The 1/10th to ⅕th scale cars are typically quite complex. Most hobbyists work on them, whether during assembly or maintenance, for repairs, or just changing parts. In the past, either the cars were held in one hand while worked on with the other, or placed upon a surface while worked on. Barring either of these actions, a second person was often needed to hold a car. None of these methods is satisfactory. The present apparatus provides a support stand that adjusts for car size, car support height, and rotates so that even the underside of the car is accessible